Shower Fun and Revenge Runs
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Dean Ambrose was beyond jealous. He watched closely as the two-toned beauty kissed his boyfriend. He admitted it to himself a while ago. He was in love with his arch enemy... Seth Rollins.


Dean Ambrose was standing at the Gorilla position watching. Watching as his enemy/obsession and Roman shared passionate kisses with each other. Sure it turned him on but it also pissed him off. This is his Seth they're talking about. Dean watched as Roman said something, Seth turning his head in shyness.

That's one of the reasons Dean liked Seth... The reason he was obsessed. Seth was so shy and innocent even with his own boyfriend. Dean licks his lips and palms himself through his trunks. He can't get to excited now. He has to wrestle. He'll just masturbate to Seth later.

He hears his music play and he sees Seth and Roman pull away. He doesn't see what happens next because he's already walking to the ring. All he knows is that he has to focus on this match.

He gets in the ring and waits for his crush, his obsession to come out. Seth comes out not long after that, wearing his dumb band tee. Dean always thought that's all he wore to bed. Dean licks his lip at the thought.

Seth gets on the top rope, staring intently at Dean. That's one of the reasons why Dean thought Seth liked him. Seth stares at him all the time. Whether it's just standing there or when they're wrestling. And Dean's favorite, when Seth's stripping off his shirt, like now.

Dean bites his lips and Seth stops, his shirt in hand. He gives Dean a confused look making Dean smirk. Seth snaps outta it and quickly throws his shirt, jumping off the ring post.

They start of the match with a grapple. A small innocent grapple that the fans would think nothing of. But Seth and Dean knew different. There was nothing innocent about this. Their bodies were way to far pressed together, no matter how far Seth seemed to move back, and Dean lips somehow seemed to be pressed against Seth's neck.

Seth noticed this happened a lot during this match, small innocent moves turned overly sexualized. A small pin would turn into Dean laying on top of him. Or Seth being pressed against the corner, their groins touching. Seth knew Dean was trying to do it when Seth was pressed in the corner, Dean standing on the second rope. Sure it looked like Dean was just taunting but really? He stuck his crotch in his face.

Dean goes to punch Seth in the face but luckily, Dean was to busy trying to just touch Seth that he was able to knock him down. Seth quickly Avada Kadavra's Dean before pinning him, picking up the win. Dean didn't care though. He wasn't that hurt and he got to watch as Seth practically shook his ass around the ring, taunting his win...

Roman was furious! Dean Ambrose decided to touch his man. He wouldn't have noticed if he didn't watch Seth so intently. Seth told him it was nothing, an accident. Dean didn't know he was over sexualizing it. But Roman knew different. Unlike his clueless boyfriend, Roman saw the staring. He noticed Dean stared way to long at them kissing. Sure, at first, Roman thought it was because Dean was quietly judging them for being gay but he soon found out...

But instead of hurting Dean like any normal guy would, he decided he's let Dean get his wish. Roman knew damn well Seth wanted Dean. They've talked about it before. And Roman might not necessarily want Dean, but he had to admit, the younger superstar is hot and what would be even hotter, is watching him fuck his shy innocent boyfriend.

Roman knew exactly where to find Dean too. The shower room. Dean always showered after hours, Him not wanting to be seen for some odd reason. Roman never knew why. He had a hot body.

Roman walked into the shower room. Him and Seth hand in hand. His boyfriend was a little shocked at the idea of fucking a man other than Roman but it also excited him. And he knew he'd have to be extra good, knowing his baby was watching. He was ready for this, definitely. No matter how much he was in love with Roman, hell they were gonna get married, he always had this thing for Dean. He never knew Dean was gay, let alone thought it. He figured it out though tonight in the ring. Roman's tried to tell him but Seth never believed it. Dean could get any girl he wanted. But then again, so could Roman...

They finally make it to where all the showers are, and Deans at the end, facing away from them. Dean wasn't naked, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Roman let's go off Seth's hand, slowly. Roman chuckles and claps his hands, loudly. Dean turns around quickly, not necessarily surprised. He knew Roman would find him. You don't just touch another guy's boyfriend like that. Seth bites his lip, holding back an excited squeal. Dean's towel wasn't tied tight, leaving it hanging well past his hips, blond pubic hair peeking out.

Dean looks down when Roman approached him, slowly. Dean closes his eyes, ready for the punch. It never came. Dean slowly opens his eyes, shocked by the sight. Roman was standing in front of him, watching Seth strip. Dean goes to say something but his mouth was too dry.

"Fuck, Seth." Roman says, biting his lip, "You're way to hot" Seth felt a lot less embarrassed now. Seth got shy quick once Dean opened his eyes. He barely felt comfortable stripping in front of his own boyfriend let alone Dean Ambrose.

Dean was confused, turned on none the less, but confused. What is going on? This shouldn't be happening! Dean should be getting his face beat in, not having his dick rise. Dean bites his lip when he realizes Seth's only in his tight black boxer briefs. Sure, Seth wore pretty much speedos in the ring, but speedos cover more of Seth's dick then those.

"Fuck" Roman breathes out. Seth takes the top of his briefs, slowly pulling them down a little, his short black pubic hair showing. Seth pulls them back up, flashing a smile at Dean. Now Dean was just down right confused as fuck.

"Listen here, fuck face." Dean hears Roman say. Dean snaps his eyes away from Seth, focusing on Roman.

"You're gonna fuck my boyfriend. Here and now." Roman says making Dean star at him in shock. He can't be serious right? Dean goes to open his mouth to protest.

"Don't even say no because you're the one that got me all hit and bother, watching you dry hump him in the ring. So now, you're gonna fuck him" Roman demands. Roman points to Seth, Dean looking at him. Seth was biting his lip, his hands together at his groin.

"And what if I say no?" Dean asks, looking back at Roman, who chuckles.

"You won't" Roman says before walking over to Seth.

"I see you watch us every day. When we kiss. When we hug. Hell, when we hold hands." Roman says, placing his hand on Seth's chin. Dean goes to say something again, but Roman pulls Seth into a kiss. Seth hesitates for a minutes, that shyness coming into play. Seth kisses back when he feels Roman's hand come down hard on his ass. After all, Seth was a pain slut...

It was a weird kink and Seth knew it. Seth never understood why you'd become a professional wrestle if you weren't a masochist. Nothing turned Seth on more then getting hurt. And Roman knew that. He knew all the turn ons and turn offs of Seth. Turn ons include dirty talk and pain. Turn offs include takers not givers and guys who talk to much during sex.

"Such a dirty little pain slut" Roman says after pulling away from Seth, hands still on his ass.

"You'd be such a little slut for Dean wouldn't you?" Roman asks. That turned Dean on a lot but what turned Dean on more was when Seth nodded to quickly, biting his lip.

"I bet, you want him to fuck you so hard don't you?" Roman asks.

"I do. I do" Seth says, closing his eyes tightly.

"You want him to completely destroy you. Fuck you til you can't walk. After he's done with you, I'll have to carry you to the hotel room. You won't know if you should be in pain or pleasure" Roman says, making both Dean and Seth bite their lip.

"But of course, knowing you, you'd get off on it." Roman says, digging his finger nails into Seth's ass, who moans out in pleasure, the thin briefs not having much support.

"Dean, get over here!" Roman demands, making Dean jump a little. Dean quickly walks over to them, almost slipping on the water.

"Get on your knees, Seth" Roman demands, making Seth drop down. Roman moves outta the way, pulling Dean so that he's in front of Seth. Seth closes his eyes in anticipation.

Roman quickly removes Dean's towel. Seth bites his lip as he hears it hit the ground. He opens his eyes as someone pulls his hair to one side. Roman was beside him, bending down.

"Suck" Roman whispers into Seth's ear and for the first time, Seth see Dean's cock. Seth bites his lip as he notices the pre cum already on the tip. He slowly takes Dean's cock in his hand, receiving a moan from the older man.

Seth places a small kiss on the tip of Dean's cock, smearing the pre cum. Seth takes Dean's whole cock in his mouth, avoiding his gag reflex.

"Seth here's a cock slut too" Roman says. Seth realizes that Roman moved to a bench about ten feet away. He was just lazily laying against the wall.

"Takes it like a fucking champ. Never chokes" Roman says. He couldn't possibly know the effect he was having on Dean. Seth knew because Dean's cock was hitting the back of Seth's throat even more.

Roman looked bored as hell, he was on his phone. Seth knew he was probably taking pictures or a video for them to enjoy later. Seth couldn't wait to see them.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles grabbing a fist full of Seth's two-toned hair. Seth mumbles something, the vibrations shooting straight up Dean's cock, the blood draining straight down it.

Seth hollows his cheeks, making it his mission to make Dean cum just by his mouth. He sucks harder and faster, sometimes lightly brushing his teeth against Dean's cock, receiving loud groans and curse words from Dean.

"Fuckin' hell" Is all Dean manages to say before cumming into Seth's mouth. Dean expects Seth to pull away, spit it out. That's what every guy does. Seth swallows all of it before pulling away. Seth licks his lips and stands up.

Dean just stands there awkwardly, staring at Seth. More specifically, Seth's mouth. His mouth was red and sore and Dean never thought it looked as kissable. Dean didn't wanna kiss him though. Kissing him was to passionate and he didn't want Roman kicking his ass. He said to fuck him, that's all.

Seth licks his bruised lips before pressing them to Dean's, never letting him make his mind up. Dean wraps his arms around Seth's waist, pulling him closer.

"So hot" Seth mumbles when they break apart.

"I know" Dean says cockily. Seth rolls his eyes before hitting Dean playfully on the chest. It got serious then, the Two superstars just looking at each other. Seth smirks, givin Dean a sign. It was god enough for Dean. Dean has Seth pinned against the shower wall. Seth flinches as the cold tiles touch his stomach.

"Spread your legs" Dean commands. Seth listens, putting his ass in the air for farther teasing. Seth squeals when a hand comes down on his ass hard.

"Such a pretty ass" Dean mumbles, right next to Seth's ear. Seth blushes at the comment. He was used to being called pretty. God, he was called pretty more than handsome or cute. He didn't mind though. It made him feel special.

Dean was just stalling. He did wanna fuck Seth but not in a shower, a public one to be specific. Dean eventually got over the bitching and just decided it's now or never. And this is a lot better then getting his face beat in by Roman.

Seth bites his lip as Dean pushes himself against Seth. Seth looks behind him confused when Dean stops touching him. Dean was on his knees, placing his hands on Seth's hips. Seth was gonna ask what he was doing before Dean puts his face against Seth's ass. Seth feels something wet, Dean tracing Seth's hole with his tongue

"Fuck" Seth screams out as Dean pushes his tonge inside of him. It's gone just as quick as it was in. Dean smirks to himself, getting up. He was definitely ready now.

He pushes into Seth without warning, loving the way Seth's tight walls clenched around his throbbing cock. Dean bites his lip as Seth screams out in pain. He felt bad until he looked over at Roman, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Fuck Dean, move" Seth says through gritted teeth. Dean smirks to himself thrusting into the younger boy.

"Fuck, You're tight" Dean breathes out, trying his best to thrust faster.

"I know" Seth says nodding. Dean knew what it meant. Him and Roman didn't fuck a lot. Dean never understood how someone could be and love and not have sex much, especially if you're Roman or Seth... It seemed weird to Dean.

Dean kisses Seth shoulder, slowly thrusting in now. Seth groans out in annoyance. Seth thrusts his hips down, making Dean chuckle.

"You're such a fuckin' tease" Seth whines out, throwing his head into his arm.

"Good" Dean says. He smirks to himself, pulling almost fully outta Seth. Seth begins to whine but it turns to a squeal when Dean thrusts back into Seth, roughly.

Dean does it one more time before just thrusting into the younger superstar. Dean does it at a normal pace, gripping onto Seth's hips.

"Fuck, Dean, faster" Seth whines out, trying to push his hips back to get more of Dean in him.

"God, Roman was right. You're such a cock slut" Dean mumbles, receiving a small chuckle from the Samoan on the bench.

Seth slightly blushes, realizing his boyfriend was in the room still.

"Good. Then pleasure me" Seth whines, hitting the wall.

"Fuck" Seth hisses out as Dean thrusts back into him, rather roughly.

"Good" Dean says, thrusting into Seth a little slower. Not for long though because soon enough, Seth was thrusting back, fast. Dean quickly picks up the pace, meeting Seth's thrusts.

The room quickly became quiet other than the sound of skin hitting skin and occasional moans. The room filled with the smell of sex, it was almost intoxicating.

Seth moans out as Dean smacks his ass, smirking.

"You're cock is so pretty" Dean mumbles into Seth's ear, nibbling at it. Dean takes Seth's cock in his hand, slowly jerking it off. Dean bites his lip as he notices Seth's breath become hitched.

"Damn. So fuckin' hot." Dean mumbles. More to himself then anyone.

"Fuck, Dean. I'm gonna" Seth moans out, trying to warn Dean a little. It wasn't much of a warning because Seth couldn't even finish his sentence. Seth comes all over the shower wall, some on Dean's hand, moaning out.

Dean moans out at the sensation of Seth's tight walls clenching around his throbbing cock. Dean thanked God, Seth came before him. He didn't wanna seem eager. A few thrusts later, Dean comes into Seth, yelling out a string of curse words.

Dean slowly pulls outta Seth, receiving a moan from the smaller man. Dean smirks to himself, going over to his clothes. He quickly puts them on as Roman gets off the bench.

Dean watches closely as Roman walks over to Seth pulling him into a kiss. Dean licks his lips as Seth sticks his hand on Roman's basketball shorts. Dean slowly sits on the bench that was formerly occupied by the Samoan man. Dean smiles to himself, watching the two beauties in front of him. He could deal with being Jealous...


End file.
